Шугаркоут/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png Trenderhoof refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Suri Polomare refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Upper Crust refuses to give Twilight a seat EG3.png Twilight sits next to Sugarcoat EG3.png Twilight tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png Sugarcoat --You should consider not speaking in public-- EG3.png Twilight's feelings are hurt EG3.png Sugarcoat getting off the bus EG3.png Sugarcoat --you are kinda being a doormat-- EG3.png Sugarcoat walks away from Twilight EG3.png Twilight feeling hopeful EG3.png Twilight looks at Crystal Prep students uncertain EG3.png Twilight and Spike follow the magic EG3.png Cinch leads Twilight back outside EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png Twilight stands near the bus unsure EG3.png Twilight's amulet starts up again EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Sugarcoat --since we've never lost-- EG3.png Fluttershy --not a very nice thing to say-- EG3.png Sunny Flare --these games aren't about being nice-- EG3.png Rarity --you might use a little tact-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --that's weird-- EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's double-decker birdhouse EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Sugarcoat misspells --cymotrichous-- EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Cinch addressing Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap EG3.png Principal Cinch --will start us off-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --that's just marvelous!-- EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap on motorbikes EG3.png Motocross competitors given the greenlight EG3.png Motocross racers jump off the start line EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Motocrossers on top of a mound EG3.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Sugarcoat jumps ramp as rift opens underneath EG3.png Sugarcoat, Sunset, and Indigo Zap turn a corner EG3.png Sunset catching up on Sugarcoat EG3.png Sunset and Sugarcoat notice the vine EG3.png Monstrous vine snatches Sugarcoat's bike EG3.png Indigo Zap jumps the vine like a ramp EG3.png Ferocious vine attack on the racecourse EG3.png Sugarcoat hanging from the vine's mouth EG3.png Sugarcoat falls as the vine devours her bike EG3.png Sugarcoat falling down the vine's length EG3.png Sugarcoat looking mildly traumatized EG3.png Rainbow zooms past Sugarcoat EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sugarcoat --what if they grow wings again--- EG3.png Principal Cinch --a fair question-- EG3.png Cinch --our opponents have already used it-- EG3.png Cinch --no reason why we shouldn't-- EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing --I've had one or maybe two-- EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings --you have your reservations-- EG3.png Cinch sings --a brain as large as yours-- EG3.png Shadowbolts marching toward Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Twilight EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat circle Twilight EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat sing --you're to blame-- EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts --our only interest in this business-- EG3.png Canterlot High School statue fracturing EG3.png Cinch --we only want what we deserve-- EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Pinkie Pie saving one of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy almost falls EG3.png Fluttershy looking at the giant hole EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Applejack with Tennis Match and Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack's magic returning EG3.png Applejack glowing EG3.png Applejack's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Cinch --it's certainly obvious-- EG3.png Cinch --using magic for their own benefit!-- EG3.png Sugarcoat --they didn't manipulate Twilight-- EG3.png Sugarcoat --power-crazed magical creature-- EG3.png Sugarcoat --just to win a game-- EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Pinkie Pie impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie --when you say it all at once-- EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Cinch knowing she's been beat EG3.png Cinch walking away in a dignified manner EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Товары с персонажем Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sugarcoat doll back of packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games soundtrack album cover.png Разное Sugarcoat Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sugarcoat Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Sugarcoat turnaround art.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png en:Sugarcoat Категория:Галереи персонажей